In a multimedia communication system, an MCU (Multipoint Control Unit, multipoint control unit) performs mixing processing on an audio signal sent by a conference site participating in a conference. N-party mixing processing specifically includes: processing, by the MCU, a received audio signal to obtain an audio signal of a conference site with the largest number of parties N; sending a mixed audio signal of the conference site with the largest number of parties N to a conference site outside the conference site with the largest number of parties N; and sending a mixed audio signal of a (N-1)-party conference site other than the conference site with the largest number of parties N to the conference site with the largest number of parties N.
In a process of mixing processing, spatial location information is generally set for a single-channel conference site of the conference site with the largest number of parties N, and the set spatial location information is sent to a single-channel conference site of a receiving party as auxiliary information, so that when a mixed audio signal is played at the single-channel conference site of the receiving party, a location sense is generated.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem.
In an existing mixing processing solution, when conference sites participating in mixing include not only a single-channel conference site but also a double-channel conference site and/or a multi-channel conference site, and receiving parties include not only a single-channel conference site but also a double-channel conference site and/or a multi-channel conference site, a problem of how to enable each conference site participating in mixing to have spatial location information is not solved.